A Second Chance
by truth-passion-love
Summary: read and find out, im bad with summeries
1. The Return

A Second Chance

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger (My hat goes off to you J.K. Rowling)

Notes: FLAMERS BEWARE

This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me and a little ego boost once in a while would help )

Ch. 1 - The Return

"OH COME ON!" Hermione shrieked as she dashed about madly trying to find her missing shoe. "It just has to be here" Hermione said to herself as she dropped to her knees and grabbed wildly at the floor under the couch praying that she would find the specified shoe. "And what pray tell must be there Hermione dear?" Came a voice from behind her "OH MY FUCKING GOD" Hermione screamed as she hopped to her feet, drawing her wand in seconds. "Now, Now no need to get all wandy on me here" Came a strong voice from the tall limber redhead in front of her. "Ron, ohmigod you're here!" Hermione exclaimed as she dashed at her old friend. "Aye, and I can see your shoe isn't" Ron stated motioning towards her one bare foot, allow me m'lady" Ron said as he summoned her shoe and sat her on the couch "Here we are," he said placing the navy blue shoe on her foot "Why you know what this means don't you?" Ron asked as he stood swiftly "And what would that be…?" Hermione inquired as she rushed about again tidying. "Well it means you're my princess, didn't you ever read Cinderella?" Ron joked. "Funny Ronald" Hermione smirked as she grace fully began "de-fuzz-afying" her suit the muggle way. "Where are you going all done up like that" Ron asked as he studied the figure of the woman before him. "I have to give a seminar at the Ministry, I'll be back around 11 if I'm lucky, you can stay if you want, just don't mess anything up" Hermione said as she gathered a pile of papers from the dining table and sorted them magically into the many compartments of a blood red brief case. "Mione, red briefcase, blue suit this isn't adding up" Ron said as he quickly recolored her suit to the same shade of red as her briefcase, and added a white handkerchief to the front breast pocket. "Now, go and tell me all about it when you get back I'll be waiting" Ran said shoving her gently towards the door. "Have a good day at work dear" Ron said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek and closed the door "But, Ron my pur…" poof Hermione was cut off as her purse appeared at her feet, in the same color as her outfit "Thanks, I guess" Hermione said as she walked down the steps to her waiting car.

Ron's POV:

When Ron arrived in Hermione's flat he was greeted by the backside of what seemed to be a rather sexy and grown up woman, nothing like the Hermione he had attend school with but a new Hermione, she looked powerful and strong, confident in herself. Things had defiantly changed, Hermione had changed. As she continued to search for what ever was missing Ron got a good look at what had happened over the past few years what Ron had missed, her legs were long and lean with the slightest sun kissed glow to them, her hair was pinned back with a few tendrils caressing the sides of her face and her neck, the sharp suit she wore was trim and fit her well, it showed the slim slight hourglass figure that any man would die for, her breasts had grown quite a bit since their last encounter "_Pull yourself together Ronald, she used to be your best friend." _ "It just has to be here" Hermione said which Ron figured was directed at her, but decided to respond as a method of showing his presence. "And what pray tell must be there Hermione dear?" Ron asked and as he watched from behind, Hermione tensed within seconds and jumped up simultaneously pulling out her wand "OH MY FUCKING GOD" she yelled as she turned around. _"Still quick" _ Ron thought as he watched her expression change from scared and surprised to joy "Now, Now no need to get all wandy on me here" Ron said with a with a warm tone in his voice "Ron, ohmigod you're here!" Hermione said as she came to give him a hug, greeting him as though a day hadn't passed since they left Hogwarts.

((( a short while later )))

_"Hmmm, now down to work" _ Ron thought as he pulled a muggle cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number at the Burrow. "Hello? Yeah she's gone, ok, umm get over here quick we only have till 11. No she's in a meeting, I don't know I didn't ask… Harry just get everyone over here ok? Fine. See you then." Ron hung up his phone and smirked as he heard a small pop and the doorbell _"Showtime!"_

(A/N: there a little short but sweet I think, rated M for later chapters, please review and message me if you get any good ideas I just want to say that I don't believe in writing a few entries then stopping I think its rude so don't worry more to come and very soon, I hate waiting so I'm not going to make you do it.)


	2. The Surprise

A Second Chance

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger (My hat goes off to you J.K. Rowling)

Notes: FLAMERS BEWARE

This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me and a little ego boost once in a while would help )

Ch. 2 – The Surprise

"Ok hurry, she's here" Ron said as the room full of people who only minutes ago were alive with chatter and friendly banter became deadly silent. "Ron you here?" came Hermione's voice as she stepped in the door "Fuck why is it so fucking dark in here?" Hermione asked as she flicked on the lights "SURPRISE" yelled the room full of people. Hermione grinned as she heard "Happy Birthday Hermione" from many of the various people jammed into her small flat. She looked around the room to see Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all standing beneath the large banner which read 'Love Ya Mione'. Arthur and Molly, were standing a few feet from their sons next to Dean and Seamus, who seemed more than interested in each other. Familiar faces from the Hogwart's years were smiling at Hermione from around the room when Hermione spotted the one she had been looking for _"And there he is, Ladies and Gentlemen the great Harry Potter" _ Hermione thought as her eyes linked with the man who had come from the boy she used to love _"god he is gorg…" _ Hermione's thought was cut off; do you know how shocked you have to be to cut off a thought? Hermione stared as she watched the fun flamboyant redhead she had learned to love as a sister, wrap her arms around Harry's neck and kiss him warmly on the cheek, not 'long time no see' kiss on the cheek but, 'I cant wait to get home with you' kiss on the cheek _"oh god, its too late" _ Hermione thought as she fought her way to the stairs "Thank you everyone" she said hoping no one would see her holding back tears, "just let me go freshen up" she added as she dashed up the stairs.

((( 15 minutes later )))

"Hermy, Hermy, are you still up here?" Hermione recognized Ron's voice as she lifted her head from her now soaked pillow "I'm here Ron" Hermione answered in a cracked voice as she tried to dry her tears, and relieve the puffiness in her eyes "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as he rushed to her side and cradled her head on his shoulder as he had done many times at Hogwarts. "Oh Ron, I was so happy when I saw him and then I saw her, and I love her to bits but I want him so bad" Hermione bawled into Ron's shoulder "There, there Mione. I know it hurts but there's nothing we can do about it, their happy, their married for god sakes" Ron said as he rubbed her back soothingly as he held her in his arms. "Oh Ron why does this still hurt, its been 5 whole years, I'm smart, successful, I like where I am and who I am so why do I still dwell on my one mistake?" Hermione asked as she looked into Ron's warm eyes "Because you love him Mione" Ron responded before kissing her on the nose and helping her up "Now, lets find you a nice outfit k?" Ron asked as he strode towards the closet. "How bout this" Ron asked as he held up a white cotton dress with small yellow rosebuds on it "I don't know Ron…" Hermione answered as she eyes the dress "Common Hermy, show him what he's missing at least" Ron said as he tossed the dress Hermione's way and went off in search of shoes.

Harry's POV:

_"God she looked amazing"_ Harry thought as he watched Hermione going up the stairs. "Harry, come over here I want to show everyone what our rings do when they get close together." Ginny called from across the room motioning him over to the gaggle of girls in awe of Ginny's ring. "On my way" Harry said as he reluctantly started off towards Ginny after a final glace at the spot where Hermione had just disappeared.

(A/N: I'm a really big fan of a very specific type of thing on this site I like the following;

LONG fan fictions… that means it has to have lots of chapters (hard to find)

Harry / Draco

Hermione / Harry

Harmione / Ginny

Ron / Hermione

Minerva / Albus

And James / Lily

If you read anything really good like that tell me please I'm always looking for good stories! Thanks!)


	3. The Fight

A Second Chance

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. My hat goes off to you J.K. Rowling

Notes: FLAMERS BEWARE

This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me and a little ego boost once in a while would help

Ch. 3 – The Fight

Harry was making his way upstairs, when a chill came over him and he could no longer hear the loud ramblings and music from the party downstairs.

"_Silencing Charm, that's Hermione for you"_ Harry thought as he continued to ascend the stair, as he reached the last step her heard Ron's voice and a few feminine sounding whimpers and sniffles.

"_What are they doing? I don't want to interrupt"_ Harry thought as he peered slowly around the corner to see Hermione's back shaking uncontrollably as though she was crying without any tears, her head was buried in Ron's should as Ron stroked her hair and back soft and methodically and repeating in a calm soothing voice "Its not his fault he didn't realize he loved you Hermione, your beautiful and understanding, any man would want you." Harry kept watching the obviously intimate moment between his friends, he knew he was intruding but he couldn't draw his eyes away he wanted to know who this man was, who had hurt his friend. "You don't want me Ron. You're a man and you don't want me" Hermione sobbed as she looked up at him hopefully. "Any straight man Ron said as he kissed her forehead and held her close again. _"Ron's gay?" _Harry thought bewildered at the thought, it didn't change anything Harry would always be his friend no matter what but why would he keep something like this from him. Harry jumped startled when Ginny came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder "Fuck, what are you doing here?" Harry asked trying to be quiet but failing horribly. "I came to see why Hermione hasn't come down yet, why are you here?" Ginny questioned "No reason Harry said as he began to walk back downstairs. "Harry James Potter" Ginny shouted as she shot a stupefy spell at his back.

Hermione's POV:

BANG

Hermione jumped at least six feet in the air when she heard the loud thud at the top of her stairway.

"_It can't be downstairs I put a silencing charm on the second floor"_ Hermione thought as she got up. She was about six steps behind Ron who was already on his feet wand out ready to strike within seconds. They both walked cautiously towards the stairs only to peer around the corner and see Ginny and Harry bickering.

"Well if you hadn't stupefied me…" "I wouldn't have stupefied you if you hadn't"

"STOP" Ron yelled over the loud bickering, "What the fuck are you two doing?" he asked as he eyed his little sister and his best friend looking as though they could kill each other

"I'll tell you what's going on" Harry said "This engagement is off Ginny, I'm not in love with you any more and I can't stand the way you treat me. And with that Harry apparated. "I guess I better go pack my things before he throws them out the window." Ginny said as though nothing had happened

"I guess this is fate giving you a second chance" Ron said as he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, "You stay here I'll call you when I leave their place with Gin and you can go comfort Harry" Ron said as he started down the stairs "Thanks Ron" Hermione said sheepishly, even though all she could think of was how she was going to wear.

((( 5 minutes later)))

Hermione found it quite easy to exit her own party without a single guest objecting. Not that any of them were sober enough to stop her if they wanted to.

As she stepped out onto the street Hermione figured she should have taken a sweater but it was ok since Harry and Ginny's flat was a 10 minute walk away she wouldn't die or anything. As she approached the small flat she saw that every light in the place was on but Ron's car was gone and he had assured her that Ginny was with him on his way to the Burrow, so Hermione rang the bell.

"Go Away!" came a gruff voice from inside

"Harry, it… it's me" Hermione said hoping to change his mind.

"Mione?" Harry asked as the door opened abruptly "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you needed some company, and everyone at my place was starting to give me a headache" Hermione lied hoping Harry would buy it so she could spend sometime with him.

"Come in" Harry said motioning inside the house. "There were the remnants of a broken mirror on the floor and a bottle of fire whiskey and a shot glass on the table in front of the couch.

(Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over, knowing there's so much more to say suddenly the moments gone, and all your dreams are upside down…)

"Great mood music" Hermione thought as she continued into Harry's flat. "Umm Harry I have to tell you something, sit please" Hermione said motioning towards the couch as though it was her home and not Harry's.

"What's this all about," Harry asked as he turned the music down slightly "Did Ginny send you, if she did I don't want to hear it" Harry said as he turned to look the other way.

"It's not about Ginny and she didn't send me Harry" Hermione said taking her dear friends hand. "It's about me" Hermione said quietly

"Is something wrong Hermione? Are you dying or something?" Harry asked as great concern filled his emerald green eyes, Hermione just gazed into his eyes _"If this is the last time I get to stare into his eyes like this I want it to last"_ Hermione thought as she slowly cleared her throat.

"Harry, there's something I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't. I was to damn scared to admit anything to myself, and to damn proud to let anyone tell you for me, I love you Harry" Hermione said with a clear steady voice trying to prepare herself for whatever came next

"Y… You….You do?" Harry asked his voice wavering and his eyes growing deep and dark, Hermione couldn't figure what he was thinking, were his eyes deep with anger, rage, happiness, betrayal, what was it?

"Yes Harry, I do I have since the day I met you on the train, I've never stopped I just always told myself it was a crush a phase." Hermione said as she stared straight at him, begging him to say something else

"But, But you and Ron, you dated for… for three years? What was that all about? Why did you do that if you loved me, I always thought you fancied Ron, so I never said anything I never even told Ron." Harry asked confused and frustrated that his love for her had sat and boiled so many years and he had thought he was over her. _"Why do I still love her so?"_ he thought as he gazed back at her, seeing the intensity in her eyes the love she had for him all sealed in her perfect amber eyes.

"I went out with Ron so no one would figure out who he was really dating" Hermione confessed "When I finally told Ron I loved you he told me to stop being silly and go after the man I loved, but you and Ginny had started dating and then we didn't speak for 5 years. Ron and Dean are happy, they live in secrecy but they are happy" Hermione continued

"I understand it all know" Harry said running his hand through his untidy hair, "I… I don't know how to tell you this but, I love you too Mione" Harry said as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, "I always have, I need you" and with that Harry brought his mouth crashing down onto her soft lips and engulfing her in a whirlwind of emotion and passion she had never felt with anyone.

(A/N: Next one is going to be short but I'm writing the next chapter at the same time so never fear.)


	4. Late Night First Date

A Second Chance

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger (My hat goes off to you J.K. Rowling)

Notes: FLAMERS BEWARE

This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me and a little ego boost once in a while would help )

Ch. 4 – Late Night First Date

Hermione's POV:

"_God I remember why I missed him,"_ Hermione thought to herself as she fell back on her bed that night. The rest of their night together had come together rather blissfully to tell the truth.

(A Few Hours Earlier)

"Let's go do something" Harry said as he broke the intimate kiss he and Hermione had been sharing.

"Oh where would you suggest we go…at, 2:30 in the morning?" Hermione asked checking her watch as she pressed her lips together savoring the taste he had left their… minus the fire whiskey.

"Let's go to, hmm… you have a point. But non-the-less I am far too tempted to take you off to my bedroom which is very caveman for a first date, so…. I know come here" Harry said as he motioned to a large sidebar next to his dinner table.

"Harry your insane." Hermione commented as she gladly joined him next to the sidebar.

"No I'm not, I'm brilliant!" Harry remarked with a cocky smile as he brought out a carved stone pensive.

"Harry I didn't know you had a pensive" Hermione remarked as she gently stroked her fingers of the ornate carvings.

"Well I do now come on" Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the pensive.

(A/N: Told you it was short and the nest one will be too but soon I'm going big again so fear not.)


	5. Into the Pensive

A Second Chance

Disclaimer; I don't own anything (My hat goes off to you J.K. Rowling)

Notes: FLAMERS BEWARE

This is my first fan fic, so please bear with me and a little ego boost once in a while would help )

Ch. 5 – Into the Pensive

Hermione was about to object again when she landed and saw herself and Neville barging into Ron and Harry's train compartment on the very first day of school.

XXX

"Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his?" Hermione asked with a bossy tint in her voice.

"No we haven't but we'll tell you if we do" Ron replied through a mouthful of cauldron cake, as Harry nodded in agreement, his mouth obviously as full as Ron's.

"Thank you" Hermione said as she turned to leave the compartment "Oh by the way, you have dirt on your nose" Hermione said to Ron as she left

XXX

"I really said that to him didn't I?" Hermione asked Harry as the younger Hermione and Neville exited the compartment

"Ya you did. Oh watch this bit, after you left." Harry said as he turned hi attention back to himself and Ron.

XXX

"I don't like her much." Ron said as he grabbed another cauldron cake from between he and Harry.

"I think she's nice, kind of pretty too." Harry said as he took in the landscape the was speeding quickly past the window

"Pretty? Her front teeth look like a bloody fence. You don't want to get bit do you mate?" Ron asked Harry apparently quiet serious

"Hey don't say that we don't even know her yet" Harry said as he turned to watch students milling about outside the compartment door

"Whatever you say mate, I'm going to get changed." Ron said as he made his way to the compartment door behind him.

XXX

And with that the memory ended.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything? All those years I mean, I'm no better but, you never even mentioned a crush, nothing" Hermione asked as she took in what she had just seen.

"I didn't know what to say so I just hid it all those years. Besides I was involved with some pretty dark stuff back then I didn't want you closer then you had to be." Harry tried to explain as a pale pink crept onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it; it's all getting better now." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Harry's POV:

Harry kissed Hermione back and wondered why it had taken him so long to see who he loved, who he wanted, and oh god how he wanted her. The tent being made in the crotch of his pants showed that enough.

"A little excited?" Hermione asked as she caught sight of his growing erection.

"If I am it's all your fault" Harry said as he pushed her towards the couch and then finally down on to it. He attacked her neck with kisses, exploring the warmth of her neck, the fragrance of her perfume, her heart beat.

"Oh god I want you" Hermione groaned as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair, pulling him closer with her legs.

"Show me" Harry said as he swiftly ripped open her blouse and began a trail of kisses along her collarbone and neck.

"I can't very well show you if your doing that" Hermione said her breathing becoming more and more erratic. She pushed him lightly off him and straddled him, pinning him down. She kissed up and down his jaw line and as far down his chest as the material would allow. "Take it off, now!" Hermione said with a sexually charged voice as she stumbled over getting her own off.

"I didn't know you were like this" Harry said as his shirt skimmed his shoulders on its way to the ground "I should have asked you out a long time ago"

"Harry Potter" Hermione warned as she got back on top of him, "Don't make me tie you up and spank you" she whispered seductively into his ear before flicking it with her tongue and slowly making her way down his body till she was right where she wanted to be.

"Hermione, I don't want to say this… but I'm going to because I'm a gentleman, are you sure you don't want to wait?" Harry asked a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks

"Wait for what Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked around. Her eyes stopped on the fact that she was between his legs. "Oh this, no! Why would I?"

"Well we aren't even technically dating" Harry said

"Fine Harry Potter, go out with me" Hermione said as she made a dive for his zipper

"Hermione I…" but before Harry could finish his sentence Hermione had already run her tongue up the underside of his now fully erect shaft. "Fuck you work fast" Harry said as his breath began to hitch "I should have… uhh, dated you a long time ago."

"Harry, don't make me slap you" Hermione said as she looked up at his, teasing him with her fingertips.

"Ok I wont but only if you stop this" Harry said as he forced her further into the ground and laid down with her on the floor kissing her neck and collar bone.

Author's Note: ok not as short as I expected but that's it for this chapter, happy reading


End file.
